


The Two-Timing Experience

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, DBD, Electroconvulsive Therapy, F/M, Facial, Forced Orgasm, NSFW, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in hospital bed, This is Bad, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Wandering around Léry’s Memorial Institute in search of generators, Meg Thomas stumbles upon two killers. A grave mistake.
Relationships: Evan Macmillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas/Herman Carter | The Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Two-Timing Experience

Her skin crawls with gooseflesh, bringing both hands over her shoulders and rubbing in order to keep warm. It was always freezing here at Léry’s Memorial Institute and she had an idea why she was here.

A trial, her friends, generators to do and exit gates to open. 

At least she only had to focus on two things: Repair generators and stay away from the killer. That was easier said then done, her shoes squeak slightly along the linoleum as she walks into a small room. Hospital beds, medical equipment, and bedsheets draped over the beds were all here but there was no generator.

‘It’s probably in the next couple of rooms.’

Meg thought as she jogged out of there and ventured slowly into the next room. It was like this all of the time: there were a few rooms without generators, the buzzing and flickering light from a vending machine quickly irritates her to no end. Shoes tapping along as she jogs from room to room, still no generators within sight.

“Where are they?”

“Dwight! Nea!”

Knowing that it was taking a risk calling out for them, she had to at least know if they would answer back. Seconds pass and she’s standing still in silence, glancing around the building and listening out for a heartbeat. Jogging around the building and finding no hooks as well, Meg gets the sense that she may be the only one here.

‘But who is the killer?’

Part of her wants to know but the rational side screams at her to diligently look for generators and not worry about who the killer is. A door sits ajar ahead of her, flickering lights buzzing from within, shoes scrape and squeak along the floor as she listens out for tell tale signs of a killer. Deciding on entering the room, her hand gently pushes the door open as she cautiously steps inside, for a moment she thinks her eyes are deceiving her.

Two killers stood on the far side of this room, one casually sitting in a chair at his desk, the other standing tall and radiating anger in front of the other. Meg hopes that they haven’t spotted her just yet and she turns to leave... that is until the door creaks when she pulls it open to exit the room. 

Laughter rings out, causing her to jump at the sudden sound, a gasp falling from her lips as she turns around to face whoever is laughing. She already knows who it is though, there’s no mistaking the manic laughter and the overwhelming presence one feels when within close proximity to the doctor. He towers over her, his apparatus still forcing his facial features into a permanent, disgusting and bruising expression. Evan falls in behind the other male, a just as equally terrifying presence, heavy breathing from the both of them. Meg can’t move, or at least that’s what she’s trying to tell her feet as she gulps down her fear but it matters not. It’s as if there’s been weights tied to her shoes, small beads of sweat begin to roll down her forehead, both males circle her, not saying a word.

“I was just wandering around Léry’s, I never really expected to find  two of you here.”

That part is true, Meg had never encountered two killers within the same domain before. She briefly wonders why the Trapper is here of all places.

‘Far be it for me to guess what the killers do outside of the trials.’

Mentally rolling her eyes at herself, she takes a deep breath and quickly turns on a heel to get out of the room, but a vice-like grip of a hold wraps around her arm. Fingers digging at the skin, small electric shocks cause her to get goose flesh. Another hand, only this one seems burly in nature, calloused fingers, the pad of his thumb is rough and dry. 

Jerking her arm out of their reach, she huffs and tries to turn around to face them, but both males grab at her arms again and pull her back. As they drag her backwards, Meg turns her head to the side and gasps, IV bags, heart monitors, and blood transfusion bags seem to be scattered about the entire room. Her body is lifted up by two strong arms, scarred and disgusting flesh, Carter’s Spark dances and arches along the body of the doctor. Once lifted up, she whimpers as her back hits something soft and flat - a hospital bed, Evan towers above her by her side, his maskless face frightening her. A scream rips its way past her lips when Herman hovers over her, her shoes flying to meet his chest, pushing against him. That only makes the taller male laugh, his breathing heavy as he swiftly brings both hands to her ankles and removes them from his chest with no effort. Two hands find her own, pulling her back completely onto the bed, her arms raised above her head as Evan stares down at her. 

She has no idea what’s more terrifying: their silence (Save for Herman’s laughter.) or the thought that has crossed her mind ever since she came to the Entity’s realm. 

Climbing on top of her, Herman sits back on her legs, one hand grabs ahold of her shoulder while the other attempts to soothe her by running his fingers across her cheek.

“No! Don’t! I wasn’t going to mess with anything! I was looking for generators!”

Evan gives a grunt, fingers wrapped firmly around her wrists as Herman moves closer, his face mere centimeters away from her own. With a yell, she pulls back and slams her forehead against his apparatus, immediately regretting her decision when he shouts out at her. Placing his teeth against her cheek in a mock kiss, a hand finds its way in her hair, tangling and pulling her head back to rest against a pillow. Feeling a headache coming on, a groan and whimper, the doctor paws at her tank top, electrified fingers playing with the fabric. He removes his hand from her hair to undo his tie, tossing it aside as he unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt. 

Evan grabs a handful of her hair and presses down on the pillow, Meg’s eyes widen when the doctor unbuckles his belt and slides off his lab coat, it floats to the floor. His own eyes seem to widen when he pulls her tank top towards him, using his strength to rip the fabric apart. A familiar hardness brushes against her hip, Meg cries out as the doctor disrobes completely, Evan slowly unhooks his clothing from the metal embedded in his shoulders.

“Stop! Don’t do this!”

The tank top falls off to the side of the bed and Evan repositions himself above her head, her pleas muffled when he shoves his cock in her mouth, immediately gagging on it. Another muffled scream finds its way past her lips when Herman grabs ahold of her jeans and pulls them down past her kneecaps. In one swift move, his fingers find her folds, harshly rubbing her. The cock in her mouth continues to choke her, the room now filled with low grunts and a mix of groans from Evan, the movement from his hips causing her tits to bounce. Sliding her underwear down, the doctor brushes his thumb across her clit, her feet feeling numb from his weight. 

With her hands being held in one massive hand from Evan, she does her best to shake the doctor off of her. One finger caresses her entrance before insertion, tears immediately welling within her eyes when he shoves his finger into her as far he can.

“Mmph! Ahhh!”

Gasping and trying to catch her breath, Meg sends Evan a death glare, it does noting to intimidate him though, he’s taken a couple steps back, Meg’s wrists begin to hurt from his tight hold on them. She hadn’t realized that her shoes had been removed, Herman lining himself up with her entrance, rubbing his cock against her folds before quickly moving inside her. The groan that briefly pasts his apparatus makes Meg shout out at him. Trying her best to kick at him as he moves roughly against her, her back arching up towards him in an attempt to push him away. 

“Get out and off of me you ugly fuck! You sadistic son of a whore!”

Suddenly, Herman stops within his tracks and giggles at her.

‘Always with the fucking laughing!’

A hand rests at the side of her temple, an electric charge is released and the room is immediately filled with Meg’s screams and Herman’s laughter. Hips slam against her own as he resumes, the same hand roughly holding the side of her head, Evan resorts to stroking himself. Streams of warm fluid hit her face, she grimaces when Evan looks directly at her, eyes dilated and small beads of sweat lay upon his forehead. 

‘It can’t possibly get any more humiliating!’

A minute passed it seems and Evan is by her side again, carefully watching Herman, hands now down by his sides. With a few final thrusts, the doctor stills, orgasmic groans follow within seconds, he nearly collapses on top of her but recollects himself and moves away. 

The doctor then makes his way over towards a small cart and grabs a disinfect wipe, marchng on over to Meg and meticulously wiping her face clean. He stares down at her, eyes boring into her own when he tosses the thing behind him and laughs loudly. A hand rests against her cheek, his fingers running over her lips, prying them open and exploring her mouth. Choking and coughing on them, Meg takes a chance and bites down, the scarred flesh and iron tasting horrible. Even as she does this, he doesn’t stop, her teeth grinding down on his fingers. Satisfied, Herman pulls his fingers away and repositions her head towards him, pushing his hips close to her as he shoves his cock in her mouth. Meanwhile, Evan sets both of her legs over his shoulders, using a hand to lift her ass up and towards him, her body sliding downward across the bed as Evan eases into her ass. 

“Hey!”

Both hands are bound by Herman, his own holding onto hers, nails digging into the delicate skin. Meg’s body bounces wildly from the two killers, one grabs a breast, while the other killer takes the other, her nipples being pinched and pulled. Both males increase their pace, Herman practically slamming his hips against her face while Evan causes the bed to move. Yelling out around Herman, the Trapper grunts, hand still resting over her asscheek while he continuously pushes against her. Moving his hand from her breast to her hair, Herman chuckles, a fistful of hair and tangled threads of it. 

Unable to breathe, Meg continues to gag around him, desperately trying to free her hands from his grip, Evan repeatedly groans out, his eyes closed as he empties himself inside her. The doctor catches up with him, soon letting after, Meg cries and closes her eyes tightly, her hair a mess and cheeks a bright red. Both killers move away and let go of her, her legs set down and her arms draped over the side of the hospital bed as she desperately catches her breath. 

“You pricks! I hope the Entity hooks the both of you!”

Her shouts ring out, hot tears stream down her face as she is finally allowed to move, her legs swinging over the side of the bed.

‘Here’s my chance! It’s now or never...’

With a yell, Meg quickly raises both arms and brings her hands against Herman’s head, although the apparatus is in the way, the damage has been dealt. Hollering out in pain and grasping his forehead with a few painful grunts, it’s enough to make him stagger but he is just as quick to regain his composure. The Trapper seizes her wrists once again, slowing her attempts at escape to a halt, Meg screams at him and wipes away the tears from her face.

“I’m getting out of here! You watch!”

With a grunt, Meg lifts both feet and makes contact with Herman’s chest, only this time it works and he bends over, coughing as Carter’s Spark continuously dances and flows along Herman’s body. 

Sighing, she bends towards Evan’s arm and bites down, the taste of iron mixed with metal immediately floods her mouth, moving once again when Evan lets go of her wrists. As she stands to her feet, Meg makes a race for the door, still open and now waiting with open arms, something akin to static fills her ears and she falls to her knee screaming. Slamming a hand onto the dirty linoleum, her screams increase when an arm snakes around her torso as she’s held like a sack of potatoes over Evan’s shoulder. Her fists hit his back as Herman laughs loudly, the Trapper setting her down near a wall and placing his arm against it.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

Evan’s fingers ghost over her arm, his breathing still heavy as he averts his gaze towards her. With her eyes as big as saucers, Meg looks over at the doctor - who is just watching all of this, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Taking a couple steps forward, Herman continues to watch the both of them with intensity. Blood from the doctors hand drips onto the floor, his breathing heavy as he places both hands behind his back. Leaning close to her earlobe, Evan whispers something to her, it’s low enough to where she isn’t even sure if she heard him at all.

“Go”

And leave she does, disregarding her shoes and running like a bat out of hell out of the room, Meg’s feet slide along the flooring as she slams the door behind her. Both killers turn to face each other, their breathing practically matched, a moment passes. Still running, Meg shakes her head in absolute disbelief as she rounds a corner.

“I _hate_ Léry’s Memorial Institute.”


End file.
